


In Too Far

by TheShamansGranddaughter



Series: I Wanna Fucking Tear You Apart [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Stiles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Planning, M/M, Mpreg, Romantic Fluff, Sad Derek, Serious Talks, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShamansGranddaughter/pseuds/TheShamansGranddaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek discuss the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Too Far

Stiles and Derek drove all the way home in silence. After Deaton’s news and both their respective meltdowns, they’d had nothing more to say. They’d walked to the car hand in hand and drove in silence all the way from the vet’s office to the finished Hale house.

            They walked inside in silence and stopped just inside the door and stared at each other.

            “Are you hungry?” Derek asked Stiles.

            “No,” Stiles said, never taking his eyes off Derek.

            “We should talk about this,” Derek said, running a hand through his hair.

            “Yeah, probably,” Stiles answered.

            “What do you want to do? I mean, we have options. We can have Deaton take care of it. We can just-“

            “Derek, no,” Stiles said. He could smell fear and apprehension on him. He didn’t want to get rid of the cubs, but he didn’t want to lose Stiles either, especially not if it meant that he would lose them all.

             “We’re going to do this. I said I wanted it and I did. I still do. Deaton said MIGHT. I’m saying I’m going to do this. And I’m going to live and I’m going to raise my children.”

            “Children. Stiles, even if you live, they might-“

            Stiles cut him off again.

            “Stilinskis don’t quit, Derek,” he said stepping closer to his mate, “Last time I checked, Hales didn’t either.”

            Derek looked him in the eyes seriously. His eyes flashed red for a moment and Stiles let his own flash back their unique bronze color.

            “I can’t wait ‘til the moon when you can shift and claim me back,” Derek said.

            “I already have claimed you,” Stiles told him.

            Derek closed the small space between them and kissed him softly on the lips.

            “I can’t lose you.”

            “And I can’t lose you,” Stiles said, placing a hand over his still flat stomach, “or them. I refuse.”

            Derek felt tears welling in his eyes as Stiles made his declarations.

            Stiles pressed kissed onto each of Derek’s eyelids and followed the trails his tears made down his cheeks with his mouth until he reached his mouth.

            Derek wrapped him up in his arms and lifted gently until Stiles’ feet no longer touched the ground. Stiles took the hint and wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist as he was carted up the steps.

            Derek was slow and methodical about undressing Stiles. He sucked deep marks into his skin that didn’t heal right away and though they would heal faster than a human’s would, they would be around for a few days. Oh the perks of being an alpha.

            He took his time preparing and loving Stiles as thoroughly as he could, making sure that he felt every single thing that Derek did to him, for him, with him. He slid inside and felt whole again. Tight heat and Stiles’ scent and the tiny gasps that came out of him with each thrust.

            ‘ _Home_ ,’ Derek thought. His wolf clawed at the surface and Derek fought for control.

            “I love you, I love you, I love you,” he chanted. The stench of guilt poured off of him in waves.

            “I know, I know. I love you, too. God, Derek, harder,” Stiles said.

            “I’m sorry. So sorry. Stiles, if I had known…” he said, picking up the pace and driving harder into Stiles’ body.

            “Not sorry, Derek. I’m not sorry. I will never be sorry,” Stiles told him.

            Derek buried his head in Stiles’ neck and sobbed, broken and wrecked, as he pushed his knot into Stiles and locked himself in as he came. Stiles kissed his tears away as he fell over the edge with him.

            They lay in the warmth of each other’s arms silently for a long time before either of them spoke.

            “How long do we have?” Stiles asked Derek.

            “Six months,” Derek told him.

            “Well, Hale. Looks like we have a wedding to plan, a nursery tor three to set up and some names to decide on. I’m not gonna be much use after I give birth, so we better get started soon,” he said looking into Derek’s eyes and smiling brightly.

            “We’ve got a moon to prepare for first, Stiles. There are things that need to happen during that moon.”

            “How long do we have until that?”

            “Three weeks.”

            “We better plan fast, then. I intend to be your husband and mate in every sense of the words by the time that night is over.”

            Derek’s eyes widened as he looked over Stiles’ face and listened to his heartbeat to try and pick up on any hint of a lie. There was none.

            “Are you sure?” Derek asked.

            “Are you?” Stiles countered.

            “I’ve never been more positive of anything in my life,” Derek said.

            “Then you’re getting married in three weeks, buddy. Get over it.”

            Derek smiled.

            “I think we should get Lydia to officiate.”

            Derek frowned.

            “Do you really think that’s a good idea?”

            “I think it’s a fantastic idea.”

            “Is she even ordained?”

            “Yup. Got certified the week after her eighteenth birthday last month,” Stiles said.

            “Oh my God,” Derek said.

            “What?” Stiles asked.

            “You’re not even eighteen yet.”

            “You are correct, Mr. Hale. That would mean that we are getting married on June 22.”

            “Stiles, that’s your birthday.”

            “And what a birthday it will be,” Stiles said.

            Derek rubbed a hand over Stiles’ bare stomach and sighed.

            “We’re going to be alright, Derek. You just have to believe.”

            “Okay,” Derek said.

            He took a deep breath and smiled again.

            “We’re going to be parents,” he said, “We’re going to be married and we’re going to be parents.”

            Stiles giggled into Derek’s neck as he was rolled onto his back again and Derek propped himself up on his forearms to hover above him.

            “Mine,” he said as he slid his mouth down Stiles’ neck.

            Stiles groaned and pulled Derek down on top of him, wrapping his legs around his torso again.

            “You were the first, you’ll be the last,” Stiles said.

            Derek grinned again and set about taking Stiles apart for the second time that day.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone can tell me the significance of Stiles' birthday and the song quote and who it's by, I will be your best friend forever because obviously we are brain twins.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments=Love


End file.
